


Dzień 3: Możliwości są nieograniczone

by Ithil7



Series: StuckyWeek 2 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Dreams, M/M, Memories, Time Rewinding
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithil7/pseuds/Ithil7
Summary: Do Steve'a i Bucky'ego zgłasza się (czy raczej zostaje wepchnięty w ich ramiona) niespodziewany gośćKrótka forma napisana w ramach tygodnia tematycznego poświęconego Steve'owi i Bucky'emu z MCU.Link: http://fcstevebucky.tumblr.com/post/173192484467/stuckyweek2





	Dzień 3: Możliwości są nieograniczone

\- Hej, słuchajcie, mam takiego kumpla który musi gdzieś przenocować a Stark go chyba nienawidzi- powiedział Thor do Steve'a rozpoczynając tym samym ich pierwszą rozmowę telefoniczną w historii. Steve stał własnie w kuchni, kroił cytrynę na lemoniadę i zastanawiał się, jaki film dziś obejrzą z Bucky'm. Wachał się pomiędzy czymś prawdziwie przedwojennym a zupełnie nowoczesnym ale tak naprawdę, w głębi serca, wiedział, że jeśli jego towarzysz nie zaoponuje po przebudzeniu to obejrzą sobie jeden z tych nowych filmów udających kino nieme. Obok niego Bucky siedział oparty o ścianę jak szmaciana lalka i odsypiał noc, znów spędzoną na siedzeniu w ciemności i nasłuchiwaniu, czy nie nadchodzą wrogowie. Bucky'ego wciąż dręczyły koszmary związane z latami spędzonymi w niewoli i byciu torturowanym i choć Steve wiedział, że czasu nie da się cofnąć, obydwaj uparcie próbowali choć złagodzić efekty tej brutalnej prawdy. Właśnie w trosce o jego sen Steve odebrał telefon błyskawicznie, nawet nie patrząc na wyświetlacz.  
\- Cześć, Thor. Co to za kumpel? Asgardczyk?  
\- Nie, ziemianin. Jakiś lekarz czy ktoś taki. Morowy facet, śmiesznie mówi. Przygarnąłbyś go na dzień albo dwa?  
\- Oczywiście.- odpowiedział Kapitan który nie odmawiał przyjaciołom pomocy nawet jeśli kolidowało to z jego planami  
\- Więc będzie u was zaraz- i Thor rozłączył się zanim Kapitan zdążyłby zapytać o coś jeszcze- dokładnie w tym samym momencie w którym w salonie Steve'a otworzył się złoty i strzelający iskrami portal międzywymiarowy.

Doktor Stephen Stange okazał się być gościem uprzejmym i niewymagającym, którego w okolicach Nowego Jorku uwięziły sprawy poniekąd służbowe. Razem zjedli obiad i mieli zasiąść do filmu ale ostatecznie okazało się, że rozmowa jest dalece ciekawsza i film odtwarzał się w tle, na które nikt nie zwracał uwagi. Strange'a bardzo interesowała historia Steve'a i Bucky'ego a oni chętnie opowiadali o wspólnych przygodach i miłych aspektach życia na froncie. Podczas tych opowieści Steve patrzył jak Bucky się śmieje i cieszył się, widząc jak jest zrelaksowany. Przypominał sobie różne rzeczy, pamiętał albo brał udział w rzeczach, o których nie wiedział Steve. Wszyscy troje co chwila wybuchali śmiechem  
\- I wtedy! - opowiadał Bucky powstrzymując wesołość- Ron powiedział  
\- "Od tej strony tego nie zrobisz, kolego!"- dokończyli chórem Steve i Bucky. Na tę słowa Strange roześmiał się tak bardzo, że przewrócił szklankę z lemoniadą  
\- Niezdara ze mnie!- wykrzyknął zrywając się i patrząc na mokra plamę na dywanie- Czekajcie, zaraz to naprawię...- i machnął ręką.  
Jak na filmie cofanym w zwolnionym tempie Steve i Bucky zobaczyli jak lemoniada odkleja się od dywanu i wskakuje do unoszącej się szklanki a ta ląduje na stoliku. Stephen opuścił dłoń i szklanka zachybotała się lekko a potem znieruchomiała. Po mokrej plamie nie było śladu ale nie to w tej chwili zajmowało umysł Steve'a który patrzył na swojego gościa ogromnymi oczami kogoś, kto właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że czasem czas jednak można cofnąć.


End file.
